nezchronfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenke
"Demon lord of the 9th level of hell," also known as the most recent person in the chain of people to whom souls Ledetos utterly condemns go. Tenke is a 3000 year old shark who had been imprisoned for quite a long time, recently escaped and has re-established his empire in "hell," where he currently plots and amasses his forces for a future day. He shares an intense rivalry with the god of evil Helibros and is constantly out to take his position, which never seems to happen for odd reasons, with only one person who could truly be to blame for such. Appearance Tenke appears as a dark grey anthro shark, usually dressed in decorated and fancy looking robes, merely to give himself a royal look. He usually has Black Corrupted Angel Wings present on his back, but is known to keep them hidden for some reason or another. Personality Best described as the Manipulative Bastard archetype. With no projects he appears in, this is unlikely to be elaborated upon. History According to him, Tenke was notorious among both heaven and hell for his strength, and was imprisoned a very long time ago in a war between fellow demons and angels when he attempted to conquer the world. He's been imprisoned until recently, when The Sorceress released him from his prison and into a host body so he could regain his strength. Said body was Zenz's. Tenke was able to gain bursts of control early on, but only in a feral mindset; these caused many massacres, the first of which caused EXPUNGED After a long while of gathering souls and slowly regaining his sanity, Tenke hatched a plot to free himself from his host. As one of the few events that can be truly confirmed, he succeeded and nearly killed Zenz in the process. After retreating to hell and wandering, he eventually came across his old palace and began to craft a new plan, slowly rebuilding his empire. Most of this is of course word of mouth from his direction, and is thus hard to verify as true, especially given Jinathora's utter lack of memory of any such event over the course of her life. And she's lived a long time. He has twice tricked Justin and his family with relative ease, making fools of them and nearly killing a few of them. Tenke has since revived the Sorceress, summoned the being known as Shadow, acquired an heir, and has "resurrected" most of his empire, where he currently plots and waits for his chance to strike. Said Sorceress has since escaped, not that he seems to care. The same family he had made a mockery of in the past has also recently become a constant barrier to much of his planning, one particularly empowered member being a notable thorn in his side due to being seemingly physically impossible to remove from the picture entirely. The end of Jinathora's long activity hiatus also has all but put an end to his shenanigans, with him no longer able to act outside of his own realm without drawing the attention of someone who can put a figurative wall before his progress.